A Splashing Good Time
by DeMoKa
Summary: lame ass title, but anyways. Fleur and Hermione have a grand ol time splashing about together in their pool rated T cause of suggested nudity, there's no actual description though


The form of Fleur Delacour gleamed in the sun, water droplets acting like amplifiers of her astonishing beauty. Hermione Granger grinned to herself, still in disbelief that such a beauty was her girlfriend. HER girlfriend. It had been several years now since they had acknowledged their slow bubbling passion for each other's company. It had been merely a year since they've been properly dating.

Fleur lay languidly upon her floating mattress, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the weightless feeling as she drifted in the middle of their middle sized pool. Hermione was sun baking herself, with only a towel to separate her nude form from the hard ground. Oh yes, she was sun bathing nude, as was Fleur. If Hermione had been a few years younger watching herself in some sort of strange future telling crystal ball (probably having her ridiculous future told by that ridiculous Divination professor), she would either have laughed or run away screaming.

Hermione chuckled to herself, though loud enough for Fleur to hear, 'What are you snickering about, mon amour?'

'Just the thought of me sunbathing nude, well, if I were to see myself, if I was from another dimension,' replied Hermione, trying to explain her thoughts.

Fleur rolled her eyes, 'Again, can you not think clearly? Or per'aps so that I can understand you, 'Ermione dear?'

Hermione glanced at her sheepishly, 'Sorry.'

'Don't be, I forget 'ow sometimes you are much too brilliant for this world to compre'end,' commented Fleur.

Hermione smiled and got, slipping into the cool, refreshing water. She shivered and took a little while to acclimatise her body, then swam surreptitiously towards Fleur, whose eyes were closed. As Hermione lifted her water drenched hands, Fleur's voice rang out, 'I know you are there, do not do anything you might regret, mon amour.'

Hermione pouted, 'How'd you know?'

'I just do,' replied Fleur, opening her eyes and rolling over to kiss Hermione's wet face and lips.

Hermione, despite herself, giggled. Fleur raised an eyebrow, 'Sometimes I think you are on another planet.'

'Maybe I am,' replied Hermione.

She grabbed her own floating mattress and joined Fleur, paddling over to her lover. She reached over and grasped several strands of Fleur's hair and inhaled, savouring the aroma of peaches. She cringed at the thought of what she was about to do, but she couldn't resist. Hermione reached over Fleur and held on to the side of Fleur's floating mattress. She kissed Fleur and then pulled hard, causing Fleur to be overturned and dumped in the cool water.

Fleur shrieked while Hermione laughed. As Fleur resurfaced she clutched Hermione in a hug, rendering her arms helpless. 'Now you are in my power,' whispered Fleur, brushing her lips against Hermione's ear delicately.

An involuntary shiver arose from Hermione, causing Fleur to grin from ear to ear. She began to roll her hips against Hermione, causing moans from the younger witch. She hummed in satisfaction then let go, cruelly swimming away while eyeing Hermione with pure lust. Hermione growled in exasperation and chased her. Fleur easily kept out of her reach, fluttering her lashes coyly at her exasperated lover.

Hermione finally couldn't take it anymore, 'Accio wand!'

Catching her wand she cast the levitating spell upon Fleur and caused her to drop into her open arms. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, highly amused.

'What if any muggles were about outside?' whispered Fleur.

'As if I would let you soar that high in the sky, you merely skimmed the surface,' snorted Hermione.

Fleur rolled her eyes but kissed Hermione fully, 'You talk too much. 'Onestly!'

Hermione's mouth opened to retort then she closed it smiling, realising that Fleur was just teasing. She clutched Fleur closer and twirled them around and around in the water, before levitating them both and landing steadily on the floating mattresses.

For the rest of the afternoon, they lay, face to face, gently kissing each other contentedly.

THE END


End file.
